The Darker Side Of Andre
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU Stage Fighting  Andre has a secret.  He lied to get Tori out of trouble and it got Jade in trouble.  How will he deal with the guilt?  How can he redeem himself without bringing Tori down.  How will it affect Bandre's friendship when the truth is known
1. Present Day part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Andre groaned. How did he get himself into this mess? He was only thinking of Tori. He was crazy about her. He would <strong>always <strong>be crazy about her. That's why he did what he did. He didn't think about the consequences when he did it.


	2. 3 Months Ago part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p><em>Beck was waiting at Jade's locker his arms crossed with a stern look on his face.<em>

_"Jade," Beck said, "We need to talk!"_

_She looked a little nervous not sure what this was about. _

_"What's up," she asked him._

_"Privately," he said, "and you're lucky I'm so angry or I would be a lot harsher"_

_'What in the world did I do' she thought to herself._

_"Okay," she said, "Why don't we go to the student lounge and talk about whatever it is that's wrong"_

_He nodded and then went into the student lounge. He locked the door so nobody would disturb them._

_"What is this all about," Jade asked._

_"Andre told me," he said putting his hands on his hips._

_"Andre told you what," she asked, "I mean if you were to get mad right now and ask me if I know why I would have no idea."_

_Beck got mad at Jade a few weeks before that and it almost destroyed their relationship and his friendship with Tori because it was unjust. He had gotten mad at Tori unjustly the day before that. _

_Jade never missed an opportunity to bring that up and normally he would laugh it off or just shrug but he was furious with her._

_"Andre told me about how you lied about your boo-boo eye"_

_"I did **what**," Jade exclaimed._

_"Don't play dumb Jadelynn," Beck said with his hands on his hips._

_"I'm not playing," Jade said, "What the **** is he talking about?"_

_"You used makeup to look like Tori hit you in the eye with the can. That is not okay"_

_"It is also not true," Jade said firmly._

_"Are you saying Andre's lying? You've had it in for Tori since the first day you met her. As punishment for what you did I'm ripping up your ticket to the show that we were supposed to see **and **you have lost my trust. You have to earn it again."_

_"Beck that is NOT FAIR," Jade yelled, "I DID NOT USE MAKEUP OR ANYTHING ELSE TO FAKE A BOO-BOO EYE!"_

_Beck simply walked out of the room._

__Andre was the most honest guy he knew. The very idea that he would lie about something like that was ridiculous to Beck. Jade had it in for Tori since she met her. She delighted in humiliating Tori. Beck saw an evil grin on Jade's face when Tori was hurting. He loved Jade but she was manipulative and bitchy. There was no way he was going to believe that she wasn't responsible for what happened.__


	3. Present Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Beck came over and put an arm around Jade.<p>

"Hey sweetie," he said.

"UH-HUH," Jade replied.

"I saw you at improv class," he said trying to make small talk.

"There's a shocker," Jade said bitterly, "Considering that I'm **in **that class"

"Jade," he said, "I think we need to talk. I don't know why you've been so mad at me lately"

"You don't know why I'm angry? I'm ANGRY because you **unjustly **punished me for something I didn't do by **ripping up my ticket **and me **losing your trust**."

"That was 3 months ago," Beck said, "And Andre says you did it"

"Oh right because **Andre's **perfect," Jade said sarcastically.

"He's got some special things about him," Beck said.

"Whatever," Jade replied bitterly, "Obviously nothing I say is going to convince you I'm telling the truth so why should we even have this conversation."

"It's not like that," Beck said, "But why would Andre lie"

"Because," Jade said, "He's **head over heals **in love with VEGA."

"And you hate Tori," Beck said.

"I'm not going to go into all the reasons for that," Jade said, "You know why?"

"Look Jade try to see it from my point of view," Beck said, "I don't think Andre would lie. He's the most honest guy we know and I know that you would do anything to get even with Tori for her mistakes"

"You know what," Jade said, "I always give you the benefit of the doubt!"

"ALWAYS GIVE ME THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT," Beck yelled not angrily but in humorous annoyance, "Every time I'm **TALKING** TO A GIRL YOU FLIP OUT ON ME LIKE I'M ABOUT TO CHEAT"

"Whatever," Jade said, "I would never **not **trust you"

Beck sighed deeply. He hated going back and forth with her because he loved her and did not want to fight but he thought she was being unreasonable here. He was **really **worried about her when he thought she had the 'boo-boo eye. He felt angry after Andre told him it had been a hoax. Instead of accepting responsibility for what she had done she accused Andre of lying. Did she really think that could go without punishment?

"How about we talk about this more at dinner," Beck said

"Sorry," Jade said, "I'm going to go see Sweeny Todd tonight"

"Your ticket was ripped up," Beck said, "and besides that's not until Saturday night"

"Funny thing about tickets," Jade said, "More then one are sold and Cat got tickets for me and her to see it."

"Jade," Beck said, "I don't think you should go"

"Well according to my phone app **I don't care**," Jade said, "I'm so pissed off at you right now you have no idea."

"Why are you pissed off at me," Beck asked.

"Losing your trust," Jade said, "For something I didn't do and the way you've been getting mad at me even when I didn't do anything"

"UGH! Fine. I trust you again and I'll stop getting mad," Beck said annoyed.

"That's big of you," Jade muttered.

"Jade-"

But she had gotten up and walked away. Beck was baffled.

"Hi," Cat said cheerfully.

"Cat," Beck said, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure what's up," Cat asked

"I'm confused about Jade," Beck said

"KK why," Cat asked

Beck told her what happened.

"She got her way," Beck said, "Why is she still so mad?"

"She's mad," Cat said, "Because she told you the truth and you didn't believe her. You've been unfair Beck. You may reject me for what I'm about to say but for someone who's as wonderful as you are you've been an ass lately."

"I would never reject you Cat," Beck said, "But come on. You know how much she hates Tori."

"Look ultimately it's your choice what you do," Cat said, "But I know Jade is telling the truth. She's my best friend and she would NEVER lie about something like that"

"You know, she's not the only one suffering right now. This is hard for me too"

"I'm sorry," Cat said, "Were you expecting a pity party. You're not the one who's hurting right now. Jade was treated unfairly by the man who is supposed to love her."

"I **do **love her"

"If you love her you would trust her," Cat said.

"Trust and love don't go hand in hand,"

Cat didn't say a word.

"You're not always right," she told him finally.

"Yeah I get that," Beck said, "But I really thought I was doing the right thing"

"Yeah I know you did," Cat said, "But you were wrong"


	4. 3 Months Ago part 2

_"I cannot believe Beck would act that way," Cat said annoyed, "I mean you're his girlfriend and you are telling the truth... aren't you?"_

_"Yes I'm telling the truth," Jade said, "and now because Harris lied and said I was lying about Tori I got the same punishment she had except doubled. Hate that girl and I hate Harris now too"_

_"Hate isn't nice," Cat said._

_"I know Cat," Jade replied, "Neither is what happened to me. Beck said he's going to get mad at me every day until I admit that I was the one in the wrong. That is **so **not going to happen."_

_"He what!"_

_"You heard me," Jade said, "He wants the truth but he won't accept it"_

_"Jade this is so unfair what's happening to you"_

_"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT," Jade snapped, "Of course it's unfair._

_..._

_"Do you know why I'm getting mad at you," Beck asked Jade later_

_"Yeah cause you're an idiot. I'm telling the truth and you just can't accept it," Jade replied annoyed._

_"Jade come on. Andre is not a liar. He is **many **things but a liar is not one of them. Why would he lie about that anyway."_

_"Because he loves VEGA," Jade said, "Though why anyone would love her is beyond me"_

_"Okay that's just mean," Beck said._

_"Remind me to care," Jade replied, "Oh wait... I don't"_

_"JADELYNNE AUGEST WEST ENOUGH ALREADY," Beck said getting sharp, "Just apologize and admit you were wrong and then it's all over"_

_"NO," Jade said, "I don't care if you continue it all night. I will not apologize when I'm not wrong!"_

_"COME ON JADE YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT THE NICEST ROSE IN THE GARDENT"_

_"I think you mean the sweetest rose," Jade said, "And you know what hurts me is I'm telling the truth and you're acting as if I'm a liar"_

_"Jade"_

_She got up. She had enough of this._

_"I'm done," she said, "When you're ready to apologize I'll accept it but until then I'm done."_

_"I have nothing to apologize for," Beck said._

_"OH YOU HAVE PLENTY TO APOLOGIZE FOR," Jade yelled, "YOU KNOW WHAT! IF YOU HADN'T ACTED LIKE AN IDIOT IN THE FIRST PLACE WHAT HAPPENED FIRST WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED BUT YOU'RE A GUY SO I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT. BUT WHAT I CANNOT FORGIVE IS NOT BELIEVING ME WHEN I'M TELLING THAT TRUTH. YOU KNOW WHAT. YOU'RE AN ASS. YOU ARE A FUCKTARD AND I'M OUTTA HERE"_

_She stormed out._


	5. Present Day Part 3

Beck shook his head trying to dissect what happened. Jade swore that Andre was lying but **why **would he lie. Jade has always been manipulative and she hated Tori. Okay granted Jade had a reason to hate Tori being that Tori kissed **him **on her second day of Hollywood Arts but still... what is more likely... Jade lying or Andre lying?

"Cat I mean Andre has won awards for honesty," Beck said.

"Well you know what," Cat replied, "It's up to you but Jade is telling the truth"

She walked away.


	6. 3 Months Ago Part 3

_"Jade," Beck said, "I'm sorry that I have to get mad at you but-"_

_"You don't **have to **get mad at me," Jade said, "You chose to get mad at me but I will **not **admit to something I **haven't **done"_

_"Andre has won awards for honesty," Beck said going extra hard on her to make a point._

_"Andre is **lying **now," Jade said, "and you're being a gank"_

_"I'm not a gank," Beck said, "You have to learn that what you did was wrong. You made me think you were really hurt"_

_He stopped a minute and rubbed her back_


End file.
